


Do Not Disturb

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help himself, he had to check the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

He knew it was his room, it had his number, his lifes marked down in fine lines. He touched the door knob, already knowing what he'd see. Still, he had always been a curious boy, and that would be the death of him – thankfully – so he should just peek.

The Tardis cloister bell rang as soon as he opened the door. He could see his old console room, himself standing in the middle of it. So full of rage, so full of fear, filled with sadness. He was glowing, and his lips moved, talking to himself, pleading.

"I don't wanna go."

It had been a long time, and now he no longer knew what scared him the most. The arrogance, the pain. The Time Lord Victorious. Wanting to live. All of that, all that they had warned him that would come, and he had got close, so close...

He could still see himself, his possible future, and all its crimes, making a case against him in the Gallifrey tribunal. He knew that the darkness still lived inside him, burning, like a monster ready to be released. A thing, soaked in the blood of a million galaxies. A warrior. A Master. All things he never wanted to be, and yet, he was.

All he could see inside was himself.

"Of course."

He closed the door and put an sign on it.

Even when unarmed, a Time Lord is best contained.

He knew it better than anyone.

 **Do not disturb** , it said. It was a wise advice.

Then, he walked away.


End file.
